Ex melancholia lux
by Lilla My
Summary: Un vampire regrette le passé... Une nouvelle venue va tout changer. Commentaires bienvenus !


**Ex melancholia lux**

Ula, morose, regardait par la fenêtre. L'obscurité s'étendait dans le parc comme une cape de velours noir, non seulement élimée, mais usée jusqu'à la trame et déchirée au bord. Au loin, les lampadaires de la rue faisaient des halos haïssables sur la chaussée. Il était tôt encore, la nuit d'hiver serait interminable. Il n'avait même pas envie de sortir. Comme d'habitude, il rentrerait bredouille ; comme d'habitude, il se rabattrait sur des restes froids et fades ; comme d'habitude, son impuissance lui arracherait des larmes et lui ôterait l'appétit.

Derrière lui, son manoir résonnait d'un silence soigneusement orchestré, la poussière amoureusement introduite se déposait lentement sur des toiles d'araignée délicatement tendues. Tout, depuis le grincement des gonds jusqu'au capitonnage des cercueils, tout avait été préparé et vérifié selon la plus pure tradition. Et pour quoi ? Pas un hôte. Rien. La solitude. Oh, de temps en temps il recevait bien la visite de quelque parent qui, sous un faux respect, se moquait secrètement de lui et de son attachement au passé. Qu'était tout cela ? Sa vie était vide. Vide jusqu'à la moelle.

Des années plus tôt, on avait tenté de le convaincre : "Ula, fais attention ! Ne t'engage pas dans cette voie. Les temps ont changés, Ula. Bien sûr, on doit être fidèle aux traditions, respecter ses aïeux... Mais il faut vivre avec son temps, que diable ! Regarde nous ! Nous nous adaptons, nous vivons, nous sommes heureux !" Il avait fait fi de ces avertissements, il avait méprisé leurs compromis. A présent, il se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas eu raison.

Mais il avait voulu être quelqu'un ! Être Dark Ula, le ténébreux, le veuf, l'inconsolé ! Le vampire.

Au début, l'ivresse de cette vie l'avait submergé. Chaque nuit, il déployait ses ailes dans un bruissement de cuir, il s'élançait de son manoir dans le ciel enténébré, ses yeux comme deux braises ardentes perçaient l'obscurité à la recherche de sa proie. Il séduisait. Il buvait à la source fraîche de l'amour des jeunes filles. C'avait été merveilleux.

Les plaintes pour disparitions et décès suspects s'étaient multipliées à travers la ville. Il s'était heurté aux volets clos, aux portes verrouillées, aux cheminées murées (ô honte d'avoir même songé à utiliser cet expédient d'ogre de Noël !). Les gyrophares sans cesse balayaient la nuit, blessant ses prunelles sensibles et l'empêchant de poursuivre sa chasse. La première fois qu'il avait bu le sang d'un enfant mâle, il s'était caché par peur qu'un de son clan ne le découvre. Bientôt, même cela lui fut interdit. Les chiens, puis les rats devinrent sa nourriture quotidienne.

Ula soupira. La veille, après la nuit tombée, il était allé à la boucherie voisine. La salive lui dégouttait des crocs dès l'entrée de la cour. L'odeur avait manqué le faire défaillir. Il avait planté ses dents dans la carcasse d'un porc, comme une hyène dans un cadavre. Même une goule ne descendrait pas aussi bas.

Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue. Il était le dernier et allait mourir seul, en essayant de ranimer des traditions que tous avaient abandonnées. Il l'avait bien compris, à la dernière Grande Réunion : les trolls s'organisaient en mafia, les banshees se recyclaient dans le cinéma, les momies avaient depuis longtemps fait fortune comme actionnaires... Bref, tout tombait en poussière. Seuls quelques irréductibles se tenaient encore à leur ancien mode de vie, tels le Yéti ou les trolls d'eau.

_Bang, bang, bang._ Ula sursauta. On frappait à la porte. Chez lui ! Maintenant ! Qui cela pouvait-il être? Un neveu en visite? Un Témoin de Lucifer? Les croque-morts venant proposer leur calendrier? Il traversa vivement la pièce, mais déjà la grande porte d'entrée grinçait mélodieusement sur ses gonds.

"Hello ? Il y a quelqu'un ? C'est l'ambassadrice Avon !"

Ula se pétrifia. Une femme ! Il franchit la porte et s'approcha lentement du haut de l'escalier. Se penchant sur la rampe, il fouilla des yeux les profondeurs du hall. Une femme était bien là, s'avançant avec prudence – effrayée sans doute – sur le dallage de pierre. Sa tête se tournait de droite et de gauche, comme celle d'une chauve-souris curieuse. Elle était plutôt petite, plus très jeune, les cheveux grisonnants aux racines avant que ne prenne le dessus une teinture blonde. Son parfum agressif montait aux narines de Dark Ula. Il n'y aurait aucune gloire, il le savait, à mordre ce cou là.

Il s'avança majestueusement dans l'escalier, déploya à demi ses ailes noires et tenta de prendre une voix caverneuse.

"Que viens-tu faire, ô mortelle, dans l'antre de Dark Ula, Seigneur des Ténèbres et de l'Epouvante ? Crains pour ton corps et ton âme, car tu ne ressortiras pas vivante de ce qui sera ton tombeau !"

Il s'interrompit, plus très sûr de ce qu'il devait dire ensuite, mais la femme lui épargna ce problème en éclatant de rire.

"Eh ! On peut dire que vous avez un sacré look, vous ! J'adooore le gothique !"

"Je suis Dark Ula, un vampire, stupide mortelle ! Tremble et fuis devant moi !" Il mit en oeuvre son fameux sourire qui découvrait ses canines pointues. La femme parut étonnée, puis sourit elle aussi : "Drôlement bien réussies les dents. Et vous utilisez quoi comme maquillage?"

"Par Satan, Puissance du Monde d'En Bas, je t'ordonne de sortir ! Dehors !" hurla Dark Ula, sa voix grimpant dans les aigus à mesure que sa panique augmentait. Des cris, de la peur viscérale, une fuite éperdue, oui, il s'y était attendu, mais pas à ça !

"Dites vous savez pas ce que vous voulez, je reste à jamais ou bien je sors ?" demanda l'importune. Elle le regarda, puis demanda d'une voix prudente : "Vous voulez une aspirine ? Vous semblez un peu... fiévreux."

Alors, Ula craqua. Il s'affaissa sur les marches, ses ailes repliées, sa cape pendant en plis lourds et tristes autour de lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et se balança d'avant en arrière, secoué de sanglots profonds. _Incapable !_ tonnait une voix dans sa tête. _Bois son sang ou tue la! Qui m'a fichu un fils pareil ! _Oh oui, son père aurait eu honte de lui, lui qui était mort glorieusement, un pieu fiché dans le cœur. _Incapable !_ répétait sa mère, prise au piège d'un miroir alors qu'elle se repaissait des derniers soubresauts d'un jeune Don Juan imprudent.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. "Allons, je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine. Il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça, voyons". Il leva ses yeux rougis sur elle. Sous son maquillage trop accentué, elle avait l'air gentille et maternelle. "Ce qu'il vous faut," reprit-elle, "c'est un remontant. Vous êtes tout pâle. On va aller boire quelque chose ensemble, et vous me raconterez tout, d'accord ?" Déjà, elle l'aidait à se relever, le prenait sous le coude, l'entraînait. En baissant les yeux, tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier, il pouvait voir les veines délicates battre sous la peau fine de son cou. Il en fut ému aux larmes. Si longtemps...

Arrivé au salon, il se reprit, installa son hôte dans un fauteuil, lui servit un verre de vin rouge. Il s'assit en face et la regarda, sans prêter attention à son babillage.

Elle continuait à parler. Il imaginait, voyait son sang battre dans ses veines. Elle buvait, ses joues rosissaient, son rire devenait plus aigu. Il la regardait. Il se levait, allait vers elle. Il contournait son fauteuil, posait sa main sur son épaule. Il se penchait, ses lèvres effleuraient son cou. Les veines bleutées battaient lentement, puis plus vite. Il fermait les yeux. Ses dents s'enfonçaient dans la peau douce et mollement élastique. Une goutte de sang perlait.

Ula ouvrit les yeux.

"Eh bien, on dirait qu'on s'est endormis, tout les deux ! Il doit être au moins dix heures. Regardez-moi ce beau temps !"

Elle tira le rideau de velours rouge. La lumière entra à flots dans la pièce qui sembla frissonner devant cette inconnue. Dark Ula vit le soleil.

Il se consuma.


End file.
